1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shopping trolley with a basket, wherein a small-item tray is fixed to the inside of its end wall.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In known shopping trolleys, the means necessary for mounting a small-item tray are formed by hook- or lug-type elements which, being visible, spoil the effect, in particular on the end wall of the basket.